


dye! dye! my darling!

by kingminseok



Series: Xiuhan Daily Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingminseok/pseuds/kingminseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com/post/143952418687/prompt-73-posted-at-1144-am-pst">Prompt # 73</a> on XDDC. Title stolen from Daria.</p>
    </blockquote>





	dye! dye! my darling!

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt # 73](http://dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com/post/143952418687/prompt-73-posted-at-1144-am-pst) on XDDC. Title stolen from Daria.

 “It’ll be fun though!”

“I’m not sure we’re even allowed to do that,” Minseok murmurs.

“Minseok-ah,” Lu Han drawls. He’s lying on his stomach while browsing Pinterest. He has a simple college bucket list and _dye your hair in an unnatural color_ is top of the list. Obviously, Pinterest is a top choice for all things creative and artsy. “We’re in college. I’m pretty sure they don’t care about what we do to our hair.”

 

* * *

 

 

The dyeing process was kind of a disaster. Minseok’s scalp itches so bad and he can’t scratch it because he’ll get pink dye on his hands and he almost fainted because he thought the dye was blood. And really, Minseok should stop agreeing to whatever crazy idea Lu Han has. Pink hair? Before Luhan came to his life, Minseok wouldn’t even think of dyeing his hair other than black.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ooooohhh! Your hair looks like cotton candy! I wanna eat it!” Lu Han says as he makes grabby hands towards Minseok’s hair. “I thought you were going to dye it purple?”

Lu Han smiles sheepishly. “I got the names mixed up.”

 _Typical Lu Han_. “That’s okay, yours look cool! It’s like a mermaid’s or something.”

“A _merman_ , Minseok-ah. I’m a man, a manly man!” Lu Han grumbled. _Lu Han and his_ manly _issues._ Lu Han walks over to the mirror and fingers at the strands. “Doesn’t it look weird though? Because I can’t see my whole head and it looks uneven like at this side it’s kinda dark and at the other side is too light—“

“It looks amazing, babe, don’t worry,” Minseok reassures with a kiss on Lu Han’s nose before taking Lu Han’s hand and tugging him to the bedroom. “All the dyeing made me tired,” he yawns. “Let’s take a nap?”

Lu Han loves naps. Minseok knows that. Lu Han claims  it’s a great excuse to cuddle Minseok. He smiles enthusiastically while following Minseok. They take off their shirts because it’s almost summer and last summer they spent half of their allowance on the electric bill.

 

 

It's 23 degrees and Minseok's scalp still kind of itches and there's still that exam in Thermodynamics that he still has to study for but he falls asleep to Lu Han running his fingers through his hair.


End file.
